


The Other Side

by frustrataed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Widow X Reader - Freeform, F/F, natasha romanoff oneshot, natasha romanoff x reader - Freeform, natasha x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrataed/pseuds/frustrataed
Summary: This decision is deadly but you've already made it.





	The Other Side

You were never scared of death. 

But now that you and Natasha were hanging from the edge of the cliff, for the first time in your life, you could hear the beat of your heart getting faster and faster. A heart that was pounding from fear. A heart so big that could embrace the whole world. And that heart had made the right decision.

Natasha was struggling to prevent both of you from falling but you knew that there was no other choice. You loved your best friend too much to let her sacrifice herself. She had to go back. 

Natasha and her family had a world to save. 

“Nat, let me go…” You whispered, trying to free your hand from hers. Your voice was shaking but you didn’t seem to care. Nat just had to do it. But she held you tighter, using the remains of her drained energy to drag you up.

“Never, y/n, do you hear me? Never!” 

With tears pooling out of your eyes, with a blurred vision, you tried to look at Natasha one last time. Crying, utterly broken, shaking her head like a mad woman…

As your hand slipped more and more, she would scream “no” again and again, aware that she was defeated. Unable to accept that in just a few seconds, she would be forced to let go of your hand once and for all.

Forced to let go of you. Her childhood friend, her partner in crime, her shoulder to cry on and her anchor. The person she swore to protect until her very last moment in this cruel world.

“It’s my turn to make things right…Let me protect you, just this once…” You pleaded.

And as you fell down, you blocked out every single thought that tried to enter your mind. The only thing you allowed yourself to feel other than the cold piercing your whole body was that of Natasha’s fingertips on yours as you slipped from her grasp.

Suddenly it was all dark. Calm.

You had done the right thing.


End file.
